Shizune: Revelation
by CrimsonComedian
Summary: When confusion over her feelings for Naruto rise, Shizune attempts to figure out what he really means to her.
1. Chapter 1

I struggled with this story for a long time. Attempted a new technique - Created story in head, then wrote a synopsis, expanded upon synopsis. Turns out that doesn't really work for me. I still am not completely happy with the story but figured I'd publish before it drives me crazy.

Anyways, can't get better if I don't get any critiques.

* * *

**Revelation: Chapter 1**

A beautiful summer day in Konoha, the sun shines brightly through the cloudless pale blue sky. Shizune, the seemingly mild assistant to the Fifth Hokage, strolls through the streets running errands for her Lady. As she rounded a corner her eyes were overcome with a bright orange object. Slightly stunned it took her a few seconds to realize it was Naruto Uzamaki in his synonymous garb. With a telling smile she greeted Naruto.

Exchanging pleasantries Shizune held her arms tight against her chest accentuating her breasts, Naruto could not help but notice. He quickly regained control of his eyes and brought them to Shizune's. Now scratching the back of his head with a smirk drawn across his face, Shizune began to think of how much Naruto had grown. Now 19-years-old, he had grown in not only height but in power. Maybe he really could reach his goal of Hokage.

Shizune was lost in thought as Naruto tried to gain her attention. She quickly snapped out of her daze and realized what just happened, with a slight blush she sheepishly apologized. Remembering there were errands to do, Shizune said goodbye to Naruto and they parted ways. The seemingly mild assistant was now walking down the street with a slight skip in her step sporting an adorable smirk reaching ear to ear.

This little encounter did not go unnoticed. A villager walking by noticed Shizune and Naruto's conversation. This villager took note of Shizune's seemingly joyous reaction to having seen Naruto. As she past the villager, with a hint of laughter he said:

"You know, most people look down on a woman going after a younger man."

This caught her off guard. Not knowing what to make of the man's comment she gave him a quizzical look and kept walking. Shizune kept on with her errands, but never was she able to push that villager's words out of her mind.

Later, at her home, she grabbed a cup of hot tea and began to relax. Shizune closed her eyes and was taken back to her encounter with Naruto earlier that day. A smile etched across her face. Then those words, "...going after a younger man." Those words echoed in her head. Shizune opened her eyes.

Could she really have feelings for Naruto? Thoughts of the knuckle-headed ninja ran through her head. Shizune began to blush and her body was heating up. Quickly she got to her feet and started fanning herself in an attempt to cool down, making her way to the nearest window she watched as the sun was getting lower in the sky.

The sky a magnificent orange as the sun set, the skilled medic contemplated on whether or not she really did have a more than formal attraction towards Naruto. Content with her decision, Shizune made her way to Naruto's place to confront, and hopefully make sense of her feelings.

It was warm and a little muggy, just before dusk Shizune stood at Naruto's door. Waiting. Waiting for the words she needed. Minutes passed before she gained the strength to knock.

"Oh, hey Shizune." Naruto exclaimed as he opened his door.

Shizune just stared at him as she took in a deep breath, stalling for time as she tried to remember her excuse for being there. She couldn't.

"Hello, Naruto. May I come in?"

"Sure."

They both sat at his "kitchen" table. Shizune and Naruto sat across from each other, after a few minutes of silence Naruto started the conversation.

"So, why did you come over?"

"How has it been going, Naruto?" Shizune seemingly oblivious to what Naruto had just said.

"Okay I guess. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, I've been doing just fine. Have you learned any new jutsu?"

"Just been practicing..." The chime of Naruto's microwave interrupted him.

Naruto looked at the microwave then back at Shizune, she smiled and motioned him to go ahead. It was a bowl of instant ramen that had been in the microwave. In his usual fashion Naruto retrieved the scorching hot bowl with his bare hands, the bowl then preceded to burn his hands. Naruto dropped the bowl spilling it's content all over his shirt and pants. He let out an excruciating scream as the hot liquid ran down his skin.

Her medical training, and concern, kicking in. Shizune quickly ran to Naruto's side. Knowing that the clothing was just trapping the scorchingly hot liquid on his skin, Shizune quickly disrobed the blond haired ninja, leaving only his boxers. She then led Naruto to his bed where she laid him out. Utilizing her medical jutsu the burns are healed and the pain subsides.

Shizune sits next to Naruto on his bed. As he sits up Shizune says:

"Are you feeling better?"

"A lot, thanks."

"Does that happen often?"

"Well … It's not the first time I've done that." Naruto replies while scratching the back of his head.

They both smile. It is just then that Shizune realizes Naruto is in his boxers. Her gaze quickly goes to her feet as her body starts to heat up and her cheeks turn red. Dim as he may be Naruto notices.

"Shizune, are you okay?"

Her head lifts to meet Naruto's eyes. With hesitation Shizune is able to muster the will to ask one question.

"Naruto … what do you think of me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelation: Chapter 2**

"What do I think of you?" Naruto confusedly replies.

"Yes."

"I don't know, what do ya mean?"

"Well, am I nice?",

"Yeah, you've always been pretty nice to me.",

"Am I pretty?",

"You have your moments.", Naruto says with a smirk, Shizune smiles back

"Naruto?" Shizune's glance moves back to her feet, "Do you like me?",

"Yeah, I like you. You've always been good to me."

Shizune looks up at Naruto, she pulls herself closer. Hesitation and excitement fill her body.

Naruto, not sure of what's going on, just sits still.

Shizune brings her lips to Naruto's. As they touch Shizune recoils slightly but begins again. A shiver runs down her spine. Naruto gets into the action returning Shizune's affection. Each moment more intense than the last. Naruto's lust takes over as his man-hood begins to harden.

Shizune quickly disrobes, her clothes strewn out on the floor she returns to her kiss. As her breast touch the warm damp air Naruto becomes fully aroused. He could not hold back his urge to caress her supple mounds. Shizune lets out a soft moan into Naruto's mouth as he massages her breast. She moves her hand down to his crotch. Stroking his rock hard shaft through the cloth of his boxers.

Naruto lifts up from his bed as Shizune slides off his boxers. His dick no longer being contained springs up, stretching high like a monument.

Only now does Shizune break the kiss. She looks at Naruto's dick, lowers her head and gives the tip of his rod a good lick, circling her tongue around the top of his penis. Naruto gives off a quick laugh and moan to this incredible feeling.

Shizune plunges down on Naruto's penis, slowly moving up and down enjoying every inch of his man-hood. Shizune lifts her head, pulling off Naruto's dick. She straddles Naruto, he laying on the bed legs together, Shizune on her knees on either side of the aroused ninja's body.

Holding her pussy right above the tip of his penis. She takes her middle finger into her mouth getting it wet. She runs her wet finger on the lips of her vagina, then plunges it deep inside her.

She uses two fingers to spread the lips of her pussy open, then slowly lowers herself onto Naruto's throbbing dick. Slowly descending on Naruto's hard rod Shizune's body shakes with pure ecstasy. Naruto grabs onto Shizune's ass and rams her down onto him. The sudden force causes both Shizune and Naruto to yell out in pleasure.

Naruto lays flat on his bed, Shizune collapses onto him, her head resting on his shoulder. Naruto wraps his arms around Shizune holding her tight to his body. Both breathing rapidly unable to control their bodies.

Their embrace lasts minutes, they finally regain control of their senses. Naruto's rock hard dick still plunged deep into Shizune.

Shizune brings her head up so she can look into Naruto's eyes. Both smile. Naruto brings one hand to her face brushing her hair away. His other hand resting on her firm ass.

They kiss, probing each others mouth with their tongues. Shizune starts rubbing her crotch against Naruto's, stirring his dick inside her pussy.

Holding her tight to his body with the hand on her ass, Naruto slightly pushes himself into Shizune in time with her grinding. The grinding became more aggressive and turned to light prodding as Naruto lifted the medical ninja's ass and let it drop back onto him.

As Naruto reaches his climax he pounds into Shizune harder and harder, he grabs both of her ass cheeks like handles and rams his dick as far into her as possible. When he releases his load, both Naruto and Shizune, disengaging their kiss, arch their backs and let out euphoric moans.

They both collapse onto Naruto's bed. They lay there enjoying each others embrace.

Once they regained the strength they both sat up.

"Damn, that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shizune agreed with an embarrassed smile.

Shizune and Naruto have a short conversation about what happened. Where Shizune explained that she thought she might have had feelings for Naruto, that's why she came over. Naruto then thought about pregnancy. Shizune comforted him revealing she knew a contraceptive jutsu and would take a morning-after elixir just to be safe.

Before Shizune headed home she wanted to clean up, Naruto led her to his shower. Shizune started the water as Naruto got her a clean towel. The shower now going Shizune stepped in. Naruto returned with the towel and was met with an amazing sight, Shizune's body glistened as water streamed down her body. Drawn in by her beauty Naruto joined her in the shower.

The spikey-haired ninja placed his hands on Shizune's shoulders and slowly ran them down her back and came to a rest on her hips, he then pulled himself into her body. Shizune turned to Naruto, they kissed. Since Shizune pleasured him earlier, Naruto decided this time he would return the favor. With warm water running down her body. Naruto lowered himself to Shizune's womanhood.

He parted the lips of her cunt, savoring her smell. His tongue massaged her clit, she grabbed both her breast, one in each hand firmly kneading her tits. Naruto's tongue explored Shizune's tight pussy, soon she climaxed, the walls of her vagina convulsing translucent liquid erupted. Naruto raised up kissing Shizune's body on his way.

They took turns soaping each other up, and rinsing off. Once clean they toweled off, exited the bathroom and headed towards Shizune's clothes.

As she dressed Naruto said:

"I really hate to see your body covered up like that."

Shizune shyly smiled and continued dressing. As her kimono covered those firm mounds Naruto placed a hand on the back of the medical ninja's neck and brought her into another sensual kiss. They embraced each other for moments, Shizune broke the kiss as she had to leave.

As Shizune walked out the door she couldn't help but smile as a completely nude Naruto waved goodnight. The whole walk home her hand was firmly placed upon her heart and a slight smile across her lovely face.


End file.
